


House of the Angel and the Wolf

by QT314



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Heraldry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT314/pseuds/QT314
Summary: Heraldry for the mixed house of Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove and Eskel, Witcher of Kaer Morhen as created by Dandelion for his lover.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	House of the Angel and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descarada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Real Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069502) by [Descarada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/pseuds/Descarada). 



> Since canon doesn't tell us where Lettenhove is, but does tell us Jaskier worked for the Redanian secret service I placed it in Redania.

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Worldspinner and photoshop.
> 
> gules a imperial eagle displayed argent, sable a sword or per fess wolf passant or, per pale azure a music note argent per fess angel argent


End file.
